By your side
by UndertaleLover2
Summary: No summary. Scourge x Amy. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**By your side**

 _A sweet pink rose danced around the floor, being watched by many, but none who may interest her heart. Only that single person that could get her heart beating miles a minute, that one person who she lived only for, however that one person is also the one who breaks her bit by bit._

 _However she kept on dancing, swirling, and twirling on the dance floor to the melody of the music. Owning the stage like it was her own, she finished it off with her long glowing pink hair flipped back and her legs in a split. Her crimson dress laid over her, revealing some of her pale skin and blossom. People clapped after the recovery of shock from how beautiful the dance and she was._

 _She raise up from her position and went to grab a drink from the bar, a bit out of breath for the moment, but she soon catches it once a familiar bat sat next to her. "That was beautiful Amy, truly was." Amy smiled slightly and thanked her half heartedly. The bat noticed and stared into her half lidded grassy eyes, "That dance was about Sonic, wasn't it?" The pink beauty let out a sigh and gave in to the liquor that numbed the feeling of emptiness, she responded afterwards, "Why it has to be Sonic, Rouge?" Rouge narrowed her eyes at her and shake her head afterwards. "You know what, you need to get over that bastard." Amy rolled her eyes and downed another shot, "Tried and failed." The bat had gotten sick of their conversation and instead had gotten her phone, "You need to call blue and tell him that he ain't shit." Her pink quilts were brushed back with her hand and said, "That ain't gonna do shit. He probably with that freaking squirrel and she kissing up to him." Her friend still wouldn't listen and handed her phone to her, "Call him."_

 _Amy pouted, but Rouge still wouldn't fall for it. She whined, "But-" The bat was giving a look on her face that told her that she wasn't having it. Amy obeyed her and called him, after a few seconds. He answered with a husky tone, "Hello...Rouge." She corrected him by stating her name. He replied, "Oh hey Amy, what do you want, I'm a bit busy here- Sally stop I'm on the phone." She narrowed her eyes at the phone caller Id, "Well you ass, you have me chasing your butt all the around, telling you I love you and all, but you don't fucking feel the same way. Well fuck you, I don't give a damn about you anymore and your hoe either, bye." She hunged up the phone afterwards and Rouge stared at her in shock for a minute before she started laughing. "Hey, it's not fucking funny, Rouge!" Amy yelled at her, catching attention once again to those nearby. Her so called friend wiped tears from laughter and replied, "Why not? He got what he needed, a fucking talking to."_

 _The pink lady rolled her eyes once again that night, wondering why she was even here with this bat anyways. She got up and paid her bill before saying goodbye and leaving the club. Walking herself home alone, but protected by the hammer she kept in her hands. The full moon shined the way home, she walked through alley, she spotted a few homeless people around it on the cold snowy floor. She wasn't bothered by them, some asked her money and she gave some. What really bothered her was the footsteps that followed her and slowly, but surely a single hand grabbed her arm. She quickly turned around and recognized the person that had touched her. The familiar green fur instead of the blue that she was used to, she said one thing, "Scourge, is that you?" It was definitely him since he was the only hedgehog that wore clothing other than her. A smirk grew on his face, "I knew that it was you, Rose." He gave her a tight hug, her face pressed against his chest that had a scar that she knew so well. She breathed in his scent, "I didn't know you were in town." She replied, happy to know that her old friend had remembered her. He blushed a bit, but the pink beauty hardly noticed it. "Yeah I decided to visit for the holidays, how is big blue these days?" She immediately became sadden and he looked down into her eyes, "What happened? What did he do?" Scourge could recognize the look in her eyes at mentioning Sonic and only hugged her tighter. "Never mind, anyways you shouldn't be out here in the cold night by yourself, let's go to your place." Amy nodded silently and continued her walk to her house upon the snowy hill. She stopped at her door and opened it with her key, before allowing her and him inside. "It hasn't changed a bit." He said, looking around the living room. It was filled with pictures of the whole gang on the wall, snowy white chairs and couches stayed near the fireplace that heated the place. The only thing that was new was the small white Bolognese dog that laid near the fire, breathing ever so quietly._

 _She put her coat and his in the closet, "Please have a seat, I'll make some hot coco." He nodded and sat himself next to the couch chair with the familiar pink with roses over it blanket that he had gave her as a Christmas present. There was pictures of Sonic on the table with a glass of grape wine, he sighed and thought of how she was feeling. "You know you have to get over him someday, Rose." He whispered, not wanting her to feel more sadden by this. She overheard this and said, "I am trying, Son- I mean Scourge." His blue eyes narrowed and got up slowly, making his way to her and held her shoulders, staring right into her eyes. "Do you see him in me, Amy? Why are you confusing him with me?" She started to say something, but she closed her mouth after she saw the look in his eyes._

 _Afterwards, he did something that he never even did before. He kissed her rosy lips..._

 _Outside the house, a single blue hedgehog stared through the window, going unnoticed. A single tear fell down his eyes and then he was gone._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Scourge didn't intend to full on kiss her that very night, but the moment was just right. He had his very own adult needs as anybody, and they sometimes had to be released. He had a crush on her ever since the day he first saw her when they were young. He fell in love with her unconditional care and warmth that she provided him with even though he did many wrong things in the past._

 _He had captured her repeatedly for Egghead and also he had almost took over their world._

 _Who knew she had such a big heart? She did. This just made him more grateful to have such a great friend like her. However throughout the years, he started to feel he wanted to be more than just a friend. It's really hard to act upon it since he knew she dearly loved his doppelganger. And here he was, next to her in bed while she slept, he was wide awake thinking of the kiss they shared._

 _Scourge sighed, brushing her hair back, thinking on the events that happened just last night._

 _ **Afterwards, I did something that I never even did before. I kissed her rosy lips... I has never tasted such a minty lip gloss before. It made me want to continue to devour her mouth. They felt like the only thing that mattered was her at the moment. However, that moment ended once she came to her senses. Amy pulled away from my lips, catching her breath and said, "What was that?" My face was lit like a tomato. "Nothin- I was just getting something off your lips, that's all." I responded, hoping she wouldn't ask any more embarrassing questions. She did the opposite and questioned me, "Please don't lie to me, Scourge. Tell me why you kissed me? I don't need any more problems with complicated relationships and your not help-" I kissed her, shutting her mouth before she could finish. I didn't want to hear anything, but our mouths reunited as one once again. Somehow we ended in the bed, pleasing each other like never before. This was her first time and I felt the need to make it special. Especially since I wanted her to feel special, like she was needed, what Sonic never did. After we were done, we laid in bed, recounting the events that just happened. Then she fell asleep while I stayed awake, thinking on how she just made me feel. I knew that she didn't love me like I did, but here I am now...**_

 _Still laying next to her as the light makes way through the blinds. I slowly sit up and my fingers brushed through my locks of green quilts. I smelt myself, "Eww I smell like..ugh nevermind." I hoped that she wouldn't mind if I used her shower to clean myself._

 _Later once I got out of the shower, I see Amy out of bed with a rosy bathrobe on. She looks like a beautiful mess. Her pink locks of hair was soaked and curly while her breast shown very much to desire hidden by her robe. It seemed like she had just gotten out of the shower. I blushed bright red as I thought of how I wanted to rip that rope off and have my way with her. I couldn't just do that, that would be rude of me. Even though it would be very much 'me'._


	3. Chapter 3

Her green eyes slowly peaked open and she let out a soft yawn, seem to have woken up from her nap. Her hair was a beautiful pink mess covering most of her pale face. "Mor..ning," she yawned out to me. I smiled a bit at her and said back a good morning, laying back down next to her with only a towel to cover my behind with. I smirked when she blushed because she noticed I was naked. I kissed her lips, not caring if she still had morning breath. My pink hedgie squealed embarrassment as I crawled on top of her, literally marking my territory. She kissed me back, her hands gripped my shoulder, making me want her even more. It's things like this just makes me love her even more. Her cute gestures when embarrassed, it just does something to me. I'm not myself when I am around her maybe if I am in love or it's just lust, however I doubt it is just lust.

She pulled away from me for second to breathe. I took a long heavy breath of air, resting my head on her lap. Wishing this moment would last forever. However, her phone begin to play ifuleave by Musiq Soulchild. I snuck a glance at the caller and it shown Sonic ️. I rolled my eyes at it, a bit irritated that he was calling. She had the same reaction, but I feel like she really wanted to answer it. So I got up and put my clothes on before I headed out.

I was hoping she would chase after me, but she didn't.


End file.
